1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet comprising a cap body which is formed of a shell with a buffer liner fitted therein and which includes an inner pad covered with a cloth cover, disposed inside an inner surface of the buffer liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a helmet, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-70130.
Since an inner pad is brought into direct contact with a head of a wearer of a helmet, the inner pad is likely to get dirty. It is therefore preferable that the inner pad can be detachably mounted in a cap body for cleaning. In the conventional helmet, a cover extension for covering a lower end face of a buffer liner is provided on a cloth cover for covering the inner pad, an insertion piece is secured to a peripheral edge of the cover extension, and the insertion piece is removably inserted between a shell and the buffer liner. However, a gap between the shell and the buffer liner is narrow, and the inserting operation of the insertion piece into the gap, i.e., the mounting operation of the inner pad to a cap body is not easy. Further, since the insertion position of the insertion piece to the gap is not determined, it is difficult to accurately determine the mounting position of the inner pad in the cap body.